La flotte
by Matrix97121
Summary: Il pleut à verse, le déluge quoi. Hors de question que je mettes un pieds dehors, c'est un coup à choper une pneumonie. Alors il aura beau faire, ce crétin, je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! One-Shot. James/Lily.


_Disclaimer : Les persos et leur univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, il n'y a que les idées de cet OS qui sont de moi._

* * *

**La flotte**

* * *

« Allez, viens ! »

Il est là, devant moi, la cape entrouverte sur sa cravate défaite et sa chemise froissée qui sort de son pantalon, les cheveux en pétard, me suppliant du regard, mais pas question que je cède, pas cette fois. Même si il est trop mignon.

« Hors de question, il flotte à verse ! » Je lui réponds.

Il se met à sourire, de son sourire qu'il a lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Et il se dirige vers moi, une lueur pétille dans ses yeux, je commence à me demander ce qu'il va faire et je recule légèrement en souriant tout de même. Il joue surement, comme d'habitude.

« Hey Lily, c'est pas un peu de pluie qui va te faire peur ! » Me nargue-t-il.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, passé les imposantes portes de l'école on a l'impression de changer de monde. Le vent souffle de toutes ses forces, les branches semblent vouloir fouetter tout ce qui passe à leur côté à grand renfort de sifflements stridents et pas spécialement rassurants. Le ciel est d'une couleur gris sombre, le soleil de l'après-midi est complètement masqué par les nuages qui semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de verser des torrents d'eau. De temps à autre, le tonnerre se fait entendre et un éclair zèbre le ciel donnant un nouvel éclat au spectacle, puis tout redevient gris. C'est assez impressionnant, et beau, d'une certaine manière, mais pour rien au monde je ne mettrais le nez dehors par un temps pareil.

« Un _peu_ de pluie ? Non mais tu plaisantes James, c'est carrément le déluge ! Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ? »

« Enfin, Lil's, tu sais très bien que tu exagères, et puis serais-tu une trouillarde ? » Se moque-t-il.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit au dehors et de grandes bourrasques de vent s'engouffrent par les portes ouvertes, je frissonne, le vent glacial fouette mon visage. Mes convictions se renforcent encore plus. Il ne m'aura pas en misant sur ma fichue fierté. Pas encore une fois.

« Je n'irais pas dehors un point c'est tout, peu importe ce que tu diras ou feras ! Et je n'appelle pas ça de la lâcheté, mais plutôt être censé, c'est toi qui a pété un boulard, viens pas te plaindre lorsque t'auras chopé une pneumonie et que tu seras aussi mal que quelqu'un à qui on a jeté un crache-limaces ! »

Oui, bon j'y suis un peu allé un peu fort, mais il l'a cherché à vouloir m'entraîner dehors en pleine tempête, et puis c'est pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude que je m'emporte…

Je tape du pied et le regarde furieusement, le défiant d'oser approcher pour m'entraîner dehors. Mais évidemment, si il avait été connu pour renoncer, ça se saurait… Il approche lentement, la lueur dans ses yeux brille plus intensément, dangereusement même. Je sens qu'il a une envie folle de me mettre dehors, sous la flotte, et je commence à me dire qu'il est peut être possible qu'il y parvienne.

« Je serais toi, je n'en jurerais pas, mais je suis tout de même content que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé Lily-Jolie ! »

Il approche d'un pas. Jamais je ne reconnaitrais devant lui que je me soucie de son état de santé, manquerait plus que ça ! Il a déjà une assez grosse tête comme ça… Bon c'est vrai, il s'est amélioré, mais là, en cet instant, tous ses progrès, qualités,… se sont complètement envolés de mon esprit.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je finisse trempée et glacée, James ? »

« Parce que ça fait partie du pari, pardi Lily ! Tu avais parié que je ne tiendrais pas un mois sans avoir une retenue ou un avertissement et j'ai gagné, donc tu fais ce que je veux ! »

Je ne relève pas son jeu de mot complètement pourri.

« Je suis sûre que tu as triché ! » Je lui crie, outrée.

Oui, je sais, je m'enfonce, mais bon, tout pour allonger le temps en espérant trouver une solution à la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. Surtout que la pluie vient de redoubler et que je l'entends marteler avec force le bâtiment, comme si elle aussi était liguée contre moi. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas mis des sortilèges anti-tempêtes en plus des repousses-moldus ? Un jour, je lui demanderai…

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tu es de mauvaise foi Lily, c'est tout. C'est d'aller dans la forêt interdite qui te fait si peur ? Ou bien de te faire mouiller ? Tu es censée être une Gryffondor et pourtant tu retardes le moment ! » Il me nargue, se moque, encore une fois.

Je grogne, ma fichue fierté en a encore pris un coup, mais il faut tenir ! Alors je tente d'esquiver :

« N'importe quoi ! Seulement on s'était mis d'accord sur pas de défis et de gages dangereux. Et aller dans la forêt interdite alors que c'est le déluge c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux, on risque de mourir soit tués par des créatures féroces et sanguinaires, ou alors à cause d'une maladie causée par cette tempête, ou bien encore foudroyés sous un de ces stupides éclairs ! Donc trouves autre chose parce que moi, je ne céderai pas. »

Je souris, je suis fière de moi, j'ai trouvé l'argument imparable, bon certes, un peu amplifié et exagéré, bon d'accord aussi un chouïa surréaliste, mais imparable tout de même !

Le tonnerre résonne à nouveau et un éclair traverse le ciel, pour approuver ou non mon argument ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est pas très rassurant. Je me déplace légèrement, étant trop près de la porte la pluie commence à me mouiller, mais le crétin notoire qui me sert de petit-ami n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser faire puisqu'il me barre le chemin. Aïe, soit je reste près de la porte et je me fais mouiller, soit je réduis la distance qui nous sépare et je prends le risque de me faire attraper ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et emmener dehors. Sous la flotte. Brrr. La décision est vite prise : garder la distance de sécurité entre lui et moi, tant pis pour les quelques gouttes.

« Parce que tu crois que, moi, je renoncerai ? Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter Lil's… » Susurre-t-il en continuant de se rapprocher.

J'aime pas ce ton, ça promet des ennuis, mais je ne vais pas me laisser démonter, même si la distance de sécurité n'est plus très sécuritaire…

« Je vois pas de quoi je pourrai avoir peur. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. » Je fais, faussement confiante, encore une fois c'est mon orgueil qui parle.

Il me répond par un sourire sadique, puis s'avance soudainement. Maintenant, il me serre fermement dans ses bras, je n'ai pas pu m'échapper, étant donné qu'il me bloquait la seule issue possible, car après tout hors de question que je m'enfuie sous la flotte, il aurait gagné et j'aurais été tout de même trempée. Je tente vainement de me débattre, lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il me lâche, mais rien n'y fait. Il se penche à mon oreille, son souffle me chatouille lorsqu'il murmure un simple :

« Et bien tu as tort. »

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser le sens de ses paroles et de me dire qu'il est _très fortement_ possible qu'il trouve un moyen de m'entraîner dans le déluge, que déjà il m'attrape et me jette sur son épaule en courant à l'extérieur. Je crie lorsque je sens l'eau qui me tombe à verse dessus, je me débats, lui tape le dos, agite les jambes pour tenter de me dégager, mais sans aucun résultat. Je suis dehors, sous la flotte. Je suis trempée, la pluie est froide et les bourrasques de vent me glacent. Un nouvel éclair illumine le ciel, éclairant le paysage complètement détrempé et les arbres qui semblent danser un rock. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il rigole à gorge déployée, il se fout carrément de moi et ça m'horripile au possible, alors faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, je me mets à lui hurler dessus -pour pas changer-, aussi charmante qu'un Scroutt à pétard moyen :

« Espèce de crétin immature, fais-moi descendre immédiatement ou je te jure que je te colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! T'es complètement débile ! Et arrête de rire ou je t'étripe ! Repose-moi à terre _tout de suite_ ! Je suis trempée et j'ai froid, je vais mourir ! Et tout ça à cause de toi ! Je te déteste James ! T'entends, Potter ? RENTRE IMMÉDIATEMENT À L'INTÉRIEUR ! J'suis sûre que si McGo te voyait, tu serais renvoyé ! Et ça serait bien fait pour toi ! Je vois déjà la lettre à tes parents : ‟Mr James Potter a été renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir tenté d'assassiner la pauvre Miss Lily Evans en la kidnappant dehors par un déluge". T'as vraiment envie de finir à Azkaban pour m'avoir noyé sous la flotte ? Alors rentre tout de suite ! Illico presto ! Et j'suis sérieuse ! Fais-moi descendre Potter, t'es un imbécile finis ! Non, t'approche pas des arbres, aujourd'hui ils ont l'humeur du saule cogneur ! Fais plutôt demi-tour et rentrons au chaud, je gèle ici ! Et cesse de rire comme ça ! T'as l'air encore plus con et tu vas finir par t'étouffer, remarque ça me permettrais de rentrer alors continue, étouffe-toi ! HIIII ! Y'a encore un éclair, et il est pas passé loin cette fois-ci, on va mourir foudroyés ! Et je n'aurais jamais eu mes ASPIC ! Je te hais Potter ! T'entends, je te… »

Mais évidemment, las de m'entendre lui hurler dans les oreilles avec la force d'une beuglante il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, je me retiens de lui mordre les doigts, je n'ai pas encore perdu tout dignité -ou présence d'esprit- non plus pour me rabaisser à ça, mais je le foudroie tout de même du regard. Quel crétin !

Mais il n'a pas l'air d'y faire attention et commence à parler :

« Bon, maintenant que t'es calmée (je lui lance un regard encore plus tueur), ou plutôt que je t'ai calmé, tu vas m'écouter. De toute façon, maintenant t'es déjà trempée alors ça va pas changer grand-chose de rester plus ou moins longtemps ici… Et un pari est un pari, alors on va aller se faire cette promenade dans la forêt interdite. Et si tu me promets que tu ne t'échapperas pas je veux bien faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus froid. »

Je le regarde, dubitative, mais finalement je décide de lui faire confiance et j'acquiesce. C'est pas comme si j'avais _vraiment_ le choix… Il enlève sa main de sur ma bouche et me repose par terre. Puis je lui lance, toujours énervée :

« Alors, t'attends quoi ? Je me les pèle moi ! »

Il me fait un sourire en coin et sort sa baguette dans un grand geste théâtral et se met à lancer un sort de séchage, un autre de réchauffement et un dernier de protection contre la pluie.

Les gouttes ne nous touchent soudainement plus, elles changent de direction au dernier moment et le taux d'humidité est enfin inférieur à celui de la forêt amazonienne. En clair : parfaitement supportable.

Je le regarde, ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes et me met à lui hurler dessus :

« Et tu pouvais pas le faire plus tôt ça ? »

« Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle » Il me répond avec un énorme sourire.

Je crois que je fume, littéralement. Si, si, je suis sûre que de la fumée me sort de mes oreilles et que mon visage est tellement rouge qu'on pourrait y faire cuire des œufs…

« T'es vraiment un crétin Potter ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi immature et débile, à moins d'avoir le QI d'un vers à crasse ! »

« Allez Lil's, avoue que tu ne m'as pas non plus laissé le temps d'en placer une… Et puis, tu m'aimes bien comme ça, non ? » Me dit-il, toujours aussi calme, mais je vois bien que ses yeux sont rieurs.

Il a gagné, encore une fois. Ce que ça peut bien m'énerver !

« T'es irrécupérable James, allez viens, direction la forêt interdite, qu'on en finisse avec ce stupide pari pour que je puisse aller m'avachir dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune et lire un bon bouquin, en me disant que tout ça n'est qu'un pénible et lointain souvenir… »

Il se met à rire, je lève les yeux au ciel, mais finalement je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et me mets moi-aussi à rire alors qu'il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers cette satanée forêt. Décidément, il est contagieux, et je suis sacrément atteinte…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, on ressort en courant à perdre haleine de la forêt, il pleut toujours à verse, les sorts commencent à fatiguer et quelques gouttes nous mouillent, mais on ne s'arrête pas. On arrive à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid et après un grand dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé sur l'allée détrempée où l'on évite tant bien que mal le potager et ses citrouilles, on s'effondre sur le sol, épuisés. Tant pis pour la boue.

Quelques minutes passent, on est à moitiés pliés en deux, la respiration hachée. Les sorts viennent de lâcher complètement et je n'ai pas la force de sortir ma baguette pour les réaliser à nouveau. Je reprends mon souffle puis me retourne vers lui, m'apprêtant à lui dire ma façon de penser de manière pas très douce, mais le voyant sur le point d'éclater de rire malgré sa respiration instable je me mets -encore une fois- à lui crier furieusement dessus :

« T'es vraiment un gros débile James, maintenant qu'on est trempés jusqu'aux os et qu'on vient d'échapper à une tribu de centaures enragés, on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer ? Quand je pense que c'était censé être sans danger, on a bien failli mourir une bonne demi-douzaine de fois ! »

« Ça va, on s'en est sortis, non ? »

Il me sourit et s'avance vers moi, je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, de le repousser et je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je lui réponds tout de même de mauvaise grâce.

« Ouai. »

« Oh, aller Lil's, on s'est bien amusés, alors profite, c'est pas tous les jours que tu enfreins une centaine de règlements ! Et sans ce pari tu l'aurais jamais fait, donc tu devrais même me remercier ! »

Je relève la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Derrière nous j'entends le vent qui agite les branches des arbres. Ça craque, ça grince, à mon avis, ils sont toujours en train de danser un rock.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant c'était parfois marrant, mais c'était surtout dangereux. Et en plus je suis Préfète-en-Chef, je suis censée montrer l'exemple… » Je finis en m'apitoyant sur mon pauvre et insignifiant sort.

« Je suis très sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux qu'un James Potter peut l'être… Alors arrête de te casser la tête, de toute façon personne n'en saura jamais rien… Profite, c'est tout ! »

En me disant ça il m'embrasse doucement le haut du front et commence à jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Oh, et puis tant pis, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, McGo, Dumbledore, et tous les autres, pour une fois je vais l'écouter ! Allez voir à la tour d'astronomie si j'y suis tiens !

« T'as raison. »

Il me regarde en souriant comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël a été avancé de deux mois, pathétique. Mais si craquant, et mignon. Alors je rigole, je le regarde dans les yeux et puis je l'embrasse. Tout simplement, pas besoin de se compliquer la vie. Il me rend mon baiser, et quand on s'arrête j'ai envie de recommencer, peu importe qu'on soit sous la flotte, trempés jusqu'aux os et que si l'on tarde trop on chope au mieux un bon rhume. Que la pluie aille aussi se faire voir ! Elle a qu'à aller rafraichir McGo et Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie !

Ses yeux pétillent, j'aime la lueur que j'y vois, elle est coquine. Et amoureuse aussi.

« C'était en quel honneur ça ? Pas que ça ne m'ai pas plu, au contraire. Mais juste par simple curiosité… »

« J'ai suivi ton conseil. » Je dis simplement.

« Ah oui, et lequel ? »

« Profiter » Je lui réponds avec ce sourire en coin qui d'habitude lui appartient. À croire qu'il déteint sur moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose…

« J'aime cette idée. » Murmure-t-il en approchant à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes.

Et je réalise qu'à moi aussi elle me plaît cette idée, encore plus que mon envie du début de notre sortie qui était de m'avachir dans un fauteuil de la salle commune en lisant un bouquin…

« Dis, James, la prochaine fois ça te dis qu'on aille explorer le fond du lac ? »

« Oh oui, ça serait une bonne occasion pour vérifier qui de moi ou du calmar géant embrasse le mieux… Mais je ne te savais pas si rebelle Lil's ! »

Je lui donne une légère tape sur la tête en lui lançant :

« Gros bêta ! Si ça te déplaît tant que ça, je pourrai toujours opter pour mes révisions… À la bibliothèque bien sûr… »

« Tu veux ma mort ? Je ne te savais pas si cruelle ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, le lac me va très bien, j'adorerai te voir en maillot de bain ! »

Quel débile, lui et son ton mélodramatique accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur… Mais bon, je l'aime comme ça…

Un nouvel éclair zèbre le ciel, les éléments se déchaînent, on est les seuls fous à s'être risqués dehors, j'ai l'impression qu'on est comme seuls au monde… Le paysage en devient quelque part plus grandiose, c'est pas ce que j'appellerai quelque chose de romantique, après tout on est dégoulinant d'eau et on va pas tarder à claquer des dents, mais c'est beau à sa manière. Et lui aussi il est mignon en ce moment, il a beau être ruisselant d'eau, y'a cette petite étincelle dans son regard que n'arrivent pas à cacher ses cheveux plaqués contre son front, et son sourire moqueur qui le rendent inexplicablement beau à mes yeux, tout simplement parce qu'il a l'air heureux comme jamais en cet instant. Et, impulsivement, je l'embrasse, encore une fois. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lancer les sorts, après tout elle me plaît bien finalement, la flotte.

**FIN**

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
